Complex Love
by Yoshida Kei
Summary: sebuah fiksi yang menceritakan perasaan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. pikiran lucunya dan dilema cintanya antara seorang gadis yang menjadi matahari dengan gadis yang menjadi nafasnya.


_Kenapa hanya kepadamu perasaanku begini?_

_Kepada gadis yang tak mengejarku._

_Karena itulah aku pertama kali tertarik._

_Karena kau beda._

_Aku mencoba melupakan perasaan ini._

_Tapi tak bisa._

_Apa ini terlalu akut atau terlalu lama kubiarkan berkembang di hatiku?_

**Disclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_A Complex Love_ © Yoshida Kei

**Genre :**

Romance / humor / friendship

**Rated : **

T

**Warning :**

AU, agak OOC, direncanakan chapter yang berkelanjutan, abal, gaje, tidak pantas untuk umum, dari sudut pandang Sasuke. Dan Author tidak tahu warning apa lagi yang harus dicantumkan.

Suka atau nggak suka diharapkan untuk mereview agar saya tahu kekurangan dari fic ini.

.

.

**Oo A Complex Love oO**

.

.

"Ini tempatnya?" tanyaku kepada _my lovely brother_. Ah, menjijikkan jika aku memanggilnya demikian. Dia pasti mengejekku, 'Hei, Sasuke, kau berubah kelamin ya?' atau bahkan lebih buruk dengan memanggilku '_my lovely sister_' dan mencium keningku. Ah, pergi-pergi pikiran nakal.

"Memang mana lagi Sasuke sayang?" jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Itachi membuatku merinding. Apa dia terlalu lama di Jepang? Dan temannya adalah para _fujoshi_ dan _fudanshi_? Ah, mana mungkin seorang Uchiha bisa menjadi pencinta yang 'begituan'?

"Err, bagaimana kalau kata terakhirmu diralat?" tanyaku.

"Oh, ya sudah. Kita ulang," kata Itachi. "Memang yang mana lagi Sasuke _Honey Bonie Sweety_?" tambah paraaaaaaah. Itachi mengatakannya sambil memainkan matanya. Hueeeeeek. Tidak ada kantong muntahkah?

"Huwaaa, hantuuu. _Aniki_ yang dulu mana? Keluarkan _Aniki_, Hantu!" kataku sambil memukul pundak Itachi.

"Uhuk uhuk. Sas, sudah cukup. Uhuk," kupikir Itachi dirasuki hantu dan menjadi _pervert_.

"Kupikir kau sudah dimakan hantu dan tak kembali lagi," yang sebenarnya itu bukan lelucon.

"Mana mungkin hantu tega memakan manusia tertampan ini?"

"Iya, sebelum aku lahir kan?" jawabku menggoda.

"Sudah! Kita lanjutkan berdebat atau masuk ke sekolah?"

"Bagaimana dengan tidur? Aku kurang tidur rasanya capek," kataku.

"Lebih baik kita masuk!"

Itachi sudah berada di luar mobil. Aku tidak mengikuti langkahnya. Sebenarnya aku malas sekolah. Apalagi sekolah baru. Beruntung kalau tidak ada _fans _fanatik yang mengejar nantinya. Tapi nasib baik tidak pernah menimpaku dalam urusan itu.

Itachi menggedor-gedor pintu dan berkata, 'Sas, ayo keluar!'. Kupikir dia menyuruhku tidur. Aku pun mengunci semua pintu agar Itachi tidak bisa masuk.

Kulihat Itachi mengomel sendiri. Beberapa siswi melihatnya terheran. Mungkin mereka berpikiran, 'Wah, cakep-cakep setres,' ahahah. Jadi ada hiburan.

Kucoba untuk memejamkan mata. Mungkin lima menit. Tak bisakah Itachi mengerti kalau aku capek? Tadi malam baru datang dari _New Jersey_, paginya di suruh sekolah. Hidup sungguh kejam.

'_You are the only exception, You are the only exception, You are the only excep~,_' _Iphone_-ku berbunyi.

"Hei, bodoh! Sudah puas tidurnya?" ternyata sang penelpon adalah Itachi. Aku melambaikan tangan kepada Itachi dan sontak membuatnya sebal.

"Kita punya masalah di sini. Aku belum puas," kataku sambil menutup telepon.

'_You are the~_."

"Apa sih? Aku belum puas tidur," bentakku.

"Oh, gitu ya? Kau belum puas untuk tidur? Aku sudah menyiapkan tempat tidur keramat di kuburan lengkap bersama guling bantalnya."

"Eh, O-_Otou-san_. A-aku cuma bermain dengan _Aniki_. Aku akan sekolah," aku pun menutup teleponnya sebelum ayahku menjawab. Aku melihat Itachi yang memamerkan seringaiannya kepadaku.

Aku pun membuka pintu dan melangkah gontai.

"Nah, ini dia Si Pangeran Tidur. Bagaimana telepon dari Sang Putri yang membangunkanmu?" nada mengejeknya menggodaku untuk menginjak kakinya itu. Dan aku melancarkan pemikiran tak diundang itu. Sontak Itachi menjewer telingaku.

"Adaaaw... Aduh, sakit sakit," aku menjerit kesakitan saat tangan Itachi menarik telingaku ke atas.

"Kau harus belajar menghargai kaki orang."

"Bagaimana tentang penghargaan telinga seseorang?" Itachi melepaskan tangannya dari telingaku.

"Kau jadi pintar bicara ya? Sepertinya kau berbakat jadi politikus."

"_Whatever_."

**Oo A Complex Love oO**

"_Hajimemashite, Uchiha Sasuke desu_," beruntung aku masih ingat cara _ojigi_. Ini menyusahkanku saja. Membuat para gadis membuat kegaduhan tersendiri. Dan sekarang aku resmi menjadi murid kelas XI-5 di sekolah elit ini.

"Silahkan duduk, Uchiha-_san_," kata seorang guru yang namanya... er, siapa ya? _Gay_? Ah, bukan. Tak mungkin ada seorang ibu yang memilihkan nama anaknya _Gay_. Lalu? _Guy_? Oh! Gai!

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_."

Aku sudah terbiasa dengan gadis-gadis yang berebut tempat dekat denganku. Tapi, mungkin apa perasaanku saja ya? Beberapa anak laki-laki menarik lengan bajuku.

Aku melihat bangku kosong di pojok belakang. Dengan seorang berkulit pucat di depanku dan seorang gadis yang tak repot-repot untuk memperebutkanku di samping. Ah, aman!

"Uchiha-_san_ ini adalah angket untuk extrakulikuler yang akan kau pilih nanti," kata Gai-_sensei_.

"Hai," jawabku tegas.

Saat aku akan menulis jam tambahan yang akan aku ikuti, para gadis sedang bergosip-ria membicarakan jam tambahan yang akan aku ikuti.

"Harap tenang!" kelas pun menjadi hening kembali.

Apa yang akan aku tulis ya? Ah, bingung.

"M-mau kubantu?" tanya gadis di sebelahku.

"Err, ekskul apa saja yang tidak terlalu banyak ceweknya?" tanyaku ragu.

"Biologi dan fisika tidak terlalu banyak ceweknya kecuali gadis yang pintar. Lalu semua jenis olahraga kecuali basket dan _cheerleaders_ kecuali kau berniat untuk ikut _cheerleaders_. Hanya itu saja," jawabnya.

"Terima kasih, err.."

"Hyuuga. Hyuuga Hinata. Kau bisa memanggilku Hinata," katanya.

"Kau juga boleh memanggilku Sasuke."

Aku pun berpikir kembali. Aku mungkin akan mengambil kelas biologi untuk pilihan kedua. Yang pertama apa ya?

"Err, _gomen ne_. Apa ada ekskul pacuan kuda atau panahan?" tanyaku kepada Hinata.

"Ada, hanya saja panahan lebih banyak ceweknya," jawabnya.

"Oke, _arigatou_," aku pun menuju depan kelas untuk memberi angket tersebut.

Para gadis membuat kegaduhan kembali. Itu menyusahkan. Lebih baik aku mendengarkan omelan Itachi yang cerewet daripada ini.

"Harap tenang!" Gai-_sensei_ agak jengkel.

Aku pun memperhatikan pelajaran. Aku harus mengejar semua materi pelajaran. Aku pindah di bulan Oktober. Padahal pada bulan Desember awal sudah mulai liburan musim dingin. Pastinya ulangan semester genap dilaksanakan pada bulan November.

Serasa seperti di kelas akselerasi lagi. Seharusnya aku masih semester 1. Karena sistem pembelajaran Jepang dengan New Jersey berbeda aku harus mengejar ketinggalanku. Di New Jersey awal semester ada pada bulan Juli-Agustus. Sedangkan di Jepang bulan Januari-Februari. Huh. _Mendokusai!_

**Oo A Complex Love oO**

Karena saat jam istirahat tak banyak berarti bagiku, maka aku memutuskan untuk pergi mengelilingi sekolahan.

Ah! Sial! Mungkin yang kulakukan bukanlah hal baik. Rupanya berita tentang siswa pindahan sudah menyebar. Mending jika yang mengejar sekumpulan gadis. Tapi, beberapa dari mereka adalah cowok. _Aniki!_ Tolong aku!

Hosh, hosh. Tertinggal jauh. Aku mungkin bisa bersembunyi di toliet cowok. Tapi aku menabrak seseorang saat akan masuk ke dalam. Seseorang yang duduk di depanku saat di kelas.

"Aku dulu," katanya.

"Eh, enak saja. Aku dulu yang sampai," kataku.

"Aku kebelet," katanya.

"Aku lebih kebelet!" kataku.

"Sasukeee..."

"Sai..."

Aarrggg.. ini membuatku frustasi. Aku pun masuk dan menarik siswa yang –katanya– kebelet.

"Sudah sana, aku tidak akan melihat!" kataku.

"Kau duluan saja."

"Eh? Tadi katanya kebelet?" tanyaku.

"Aku cuma menghindar dari kejaran nenek lampir yang teriak-teriak nama Sai tadi," jelasnya.

"Oh, nasib kita sama dong. Tapi kamu bukan pecinta _yaoi_ ataupun pelaku kan?" tanyaku penuh selidik.

"Ya bukanlah! Aku pencinta wanita tapi aku tidak suka _fansgirl_ berlebihan yang ada di luar sana," katanya.

"Huh, aman!" kataku lega. "Hebat ya Jepang. Tidak hanya meningkatkan _fansgirl_-ku tapi sekarang aku punya _fansboy_."

"Ehehehe, makasih ya," kata yang bernama Sai itu.

"Buat?" tanyaku heran.

"Karena sebagian_ fansgirl_ dan seluruh _fansboy_-ku kamu ambil. Ehehehe," kata Sai.

"Sial!" kataku yang sudah memanyunkan bibirku.

"_By the way_, namamu Sasuke, bukan?" tanya si Kulit Putih memastikan.

"Ya, dan namamu Sai kan?" kataku.

"Sudah kukatakan kan?"

"Hei, aku tak punya teman di sekolah ini. Jadi kau maukan jadi temanku?" mungkin beberapa dari kalian akan berkata, '_Whaat_? Sasuke cari teman? Nggak salah tuh?'

"Bukankah kita teman sejak kau ada di kelas?"

"Oh, ya. Teman sekelas ya tadi."

"Yap! Jadi kita sekarang teman ya. Oke, boleh kupanggil kau 'Bebek'? Biar lebih akrab. Lagi pula gaya rambutmu mengingatkanku pada bebek," kata Sai.

"_What the_... Oke, tak masalah. Sekarang aku yang mencari julukan untukmu. Bagaimana dengan 'Kulit Pucat'?" tanyaku.

"Baiklah."

'Ting tung ting tong... ting tung ting tong,' bel sekolah seperti bel pada stasiun kereta api. Tapi lamunanku tak perlu diteruskan karena sontakan dari Sai.

"_Bingo_! Ayo keluar," kata Sai.

"Betulkan seragam dulu, Kulit Pucat!"

Kami pun membetulkan seragam kami yang berantakan. Aku belum sepenuhnya selesai tapi Sai sudah keburu membuka pintu. Aku pun membetulkannya saat di luar. Dan ternyata ada gadis yang menolongku memberitahu ekskul sekolah ini.

"Ah, _gomen_," kata Hinata.

"Dia minta maaf untuk apa?" tanya Sai. Aku hanya mengangkat pundakku mengisyaratkan ketidaktahuan.

Di kelas aku jadi kepikiran pertanyaan Sai. Itu sebabnya aku tak memperhatikan benar pelajaran. Pada saat itu adalah pelajaran dari Kurenai-_sensei_.

Aku membayangkan jadi Hinata yang keluar kamar mandi. Melihat dua orang pria yang salah satunya membenahi pakaian. Dan maminta maaf. Aku pasti akan mengira kalau... _WHAAAAT_?

'Pok!' sebuah penghapus sukses mendarat di mukaku dan membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Simpan lamunanmu, Uchiha!" kata Kurenai-sensei. Huh. Cantik tapi garang.

"Mukamu tadi itu _pervert_ tau!" bisik Sai dari depannya.

Eh? Sebegitu mesumnya kah? Sampai aku mendapat penghapus gratis dan tanpa pergi ke toko? Aaarrrggg.. mending melupakan lamunanku daripada aku mimisan hanya karena penghapus.

**Oo A Complex Love oO**

"Sasukeee.. adikku, yang cantik dan manis."

Demi _copa del rey_ yang terinjak truk! Aku bergidik saat Itachi memanggilku seperti itu. Apa yang terjadi? Dewa Zeus, tolong kembalikan Itachi seperti dulu!

Masalahnya adalah jika itu aku saja yang mendengar mungkin aku tidak akan menahan malu. Tapi di sampingku ada Sai dan di belakangku sudah mengantri _fansclub_ bodoh yang dibuat oleh gadis-gadis fanatik. Dan itu membuat para _fansboy_-ku berteriak-teriak dengan nada menjijikan.

"Aku pulang, Kulit Pucat," kataku.

"Aku akan mengirimmu e-mail, Bebek," sahutnya. Entah kenapa fansclub-ku teriak-teriak saat Sai memanggilku 'Bebek'.

**Oo A Complex Love oO**

"Yah, adikku yang cantik dan manis. _Aniki_-mu ini tak dapat menemanimu di rumah. _Aniki_ harus kerja di rumah sakit. Aku pengen jadi kamu deh _Ototou-chan_ yang cantik dan manis," kata Aniki. Tapi ada nada sengsara dalam suaranya.

"Lebih baik _Aniki_ cepat pergi atau kutendang. Dan stop memanggilku 'adikku yang cantik dan manis'! ITU MENJIJIKKAN _ANIKI_!"

Sial! Giliran aku yang berteriak, Aniki sudah ngibrit. Menyebalkan!

Aku membuka pintu dan membantingnya dengan keras. Menyebabkan burung yang bertengger di pohon terbang entah ke mana.

Aku salut kepada Itachi. Meski dia sibuk tapi tetap membersihkan rumah. Rumah itu menjadi segar dan sejuk. Dan aroma yang sangat menarik. Lavender.

Aneh. Sejak kapan Itachi suka bunga? Jumlahnya cukup banyak. Ah, mungkin Itachi tidak mau rumahnya jadi sarang nyamuk.

Aku melepaskan jas seragamku di ruang makan. Aku bingung nanti mau memasakkan apa. Sebelum aku dilepas oleh orang tuaku. Aku belajar memasak secara kilat dengan ibuku, Uchiha Mikoto. Sebelumnya Itachi juga begitu. Hanya saja Itachi di lepas lebih awal. Mungkin saat kelas X.

Tapi kalau masalah umur aku lebih muda saat dilepas. Karena aku sempat melewati 2 tahun di sekolah dasar dan 1 tahun di sekolah menengah pertama. Jadi, kira-kira umurku sekarang masih berumur 14 tahun. Aku selalu terpacu untuk menyaingi Itachi. Aku nanti akan menyaingi Itachi di kedokteran.

Di kamar, aku membuka buku pelajaranku. Mencicil pelajaran yang tertinggal. Mungkin kata yang tepat mengejar semua pelajaran yang tertinggal.

Ternyata tak sesulit yang dibayangkan. Ada beberapa bab yang sudah aku mengerti sekarang. Dan beberapa bab sudah diajarkan di New Jersey jadi aku tidak perlu mempelajarinya lagi.

Waktunya menyegarkan pikiran sekarang. Aku merebahkan tubuhku di kasur. Merenggangkan beberapa otot yang menegang.

Aku duduk di salah satu jendela yang langsung dapat melihat jalanan dan satu jendela lagi menghadap sebuah jendela rumah itu. Aku melihat aktivitas orang-orang dari atas jendela. Jepang ternyata tak seburuk yang aku kira. Lho? Itu siapa? Kok pernah tahu?

Hinata! Ya! Itu Hinata.

Dia tetangga Itachi? Ternyata dia masuk ke dalam rumah yang dapat aku lihat dari jendela kamarku yang lain. Beruntungnya!

Eh? Aku berpikiran apa ya? Kurasa aku mulai ngelantur. Aku butuh tidur sekarang. Di musim gugur ini udara serasa gersang. Jadi aku membuka bajuku dan menghempaskan tubuhku ke kasur.

**Oo A Complex Love oO**

Aduh, kepalaku pusing. Aku bermimpi. Mimpi yang aneh. Mau tau apa? Mimpi aku disuruh Sai untuk membalas e-mailnya. Menyebalkan!

Oh, iya! Sai kan bilang akan mengirim e-mail. Bodohnya aku! Aku mencari ponselku tapi tak ketemu!

"Aaaarrrgg. Di mana sih ponsel itu?" aku frustasi mencari ponsel itu. Bahkan aku tak ingat bahwa aku masih bertelanjang dada.

Kenapa aku sangat lemot ya hari ini? Ponselnya aku taruh jaket dan jaketnya ada di ruang makan. Aku melaju menuju pintu dan hendak membuka pintu. Saat kubuka pintunya tiba-tiba ada yang memukuliku dengan tongkat _cano_. Tongkat yang dipakai ayah untuk memukulku. Aku pun meringkuk dan melindungi kepalaku dari sasaran tongkatnya.

"Pencuri jahat! Pergi! Atau akan aku telepon polisi!" seseorang yang memukuliku berteriak demikian. Bukankah aku yang harus bertanya. Ini kan kediamanku. Kenapa dia ada di sini?

"Hei! Aku bukan pencuri! Harusnya aku bertanya siapa kamu?" orang tersebut menghentikan ritual dadakannya itu. Aku pun berdiri setelah tidak ada serangan lagi.

"Sas-Sasuke-_kun_," apa Hinata _blushing_? Ada sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

"Hinata? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyaku.

"A-aku bekerja untuk membersihkan rumah untuk Itachi-_nii_. Aku mendengar seseorang berteriak dan mencari ponsel. Jadi kukira itu pencuri karena aku yakin Itachi-_nii_ pulang malam," kata Hinata dengan rona merah yang tampak jelas di pipinya. Tapi kenapa dia tak menatapku?

"Pukulanmu itu keras ya? Perih rasanya," kataku sambil meringis. Ada kata yang muncul di pikiranku. Kesempatan!

"Go-_gomen_," kata Hinata yang masih menundukkan wajahnya.

"Baiklah, permintaan maafmu kuterima. Tetapi bagaimana dengan sakit ini, tidak mau hilang meski kau minta maaf. Memang kamu bisa mengobatinya?" tanyaku.

"A-akan kuobati!" kata Hinata.

Hinata pergi mencari obat di P3K milik Aniki. Sementara aku mau mengambil ponselku dulu. Bisa-bisa Sai menggentayangiku.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Hinata memanggil dari lantai atas.

"Aku di sini," jawabku. Dan tak lama kemudian Hinata turun dengan membawa err... itu apa ya? Obat oles?

"Du-duklah! Akan kuoleskan," perintahnya.

Aku pun duduk membelakangi dia. Kalau dipikir kami seperti main kereta-keretaan. Aku masinisnya, Hinata penumpangnya. Tapi masalahnya kami tidak sedang bermain.

"_Ouch! It's hurt_," aku kini beraduh-aduh-ria. Perih rasanya. Mungkin itu adalah pukulah kepada pencuri sebenarnya ya? Pelajaran yang kita dapat adalah jika ada Hinata yang sedang membawa tongkat _cano_ dan seorang pencuri dan kemudian pencurinya kabur, carilah bekas luka di punggungnya untuk menemukan pencuri tersebut.

"Bertahanlah!" kata Hinata yang sepertinya sedang serius menyembuhkan luka di punggungku.

"_Ouch_! Hati-hati," kataku.

"Nah, sudah. Ada luka yang lain?" tanyanya.

"Yang ada di dada dan perutku belum," kataku ceplas-ceplos. Aku pun membalikkan badan dan alhasil ditambah walhasil sama dengan kami bertatap muka.

"B-ba-iklah!" kata Hinata agak gagap. Aku mulai berpikir. Gadis ini pemalu ya?

Tangannya mulai mengoleskan cairan itu ke dadaku. Entah kenapa aku mulai malu. Kenapa malu, Sas? Aku meyakinkan diriku untuk tak malu. Badanku bagus kok. Kenapa harus malu? Meski tidak sebagus punya Itachi yang punya _sixpack_ di perutnya. Aku hanya punya _fourpack_, mungkin karena aku masih dalam masa pertumbuhan. Ah, nggak nyambung.

Tak heran kami mempunyai otot perut, dada dan lengan yang terbentuk sempurna karena ayah adalah dokter yang selalu menyuruh kami untuk olahraga dan makanan yang sehat.

Setiap tangan Hinata mengoleskan desiran aneh yang tak kumengerti menjajah tubuhku. Telingaku seakan terbakar sama saat memakan makanan yang super pedas. Beda dengan Hinata, aku tidak menunjukkan semburat merah muda di pipiku.

_Oh, God, what had happened with me? _

Sudah! Cukup ini yang kurasakan! Aku tidak boleh melakukan hal bodoh seperti kau tau kan? Memeluk atau menciumnya. Entah kenapa otakku memikirkan kedua hal tersebut.

"Su-sudah selesai," kata Hinata dan dia hanya menunduk ke bawah.

"Err, baiklah aku akan ke kamarku. Aku mau belajar," kataku.

Di kamar, aku bisa bernafas lega. Huh! _Amazing_! Perasaan apa tadi itu? Err.. sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu. Apa ya? Ya amlop! Kenapa pikiranku ke Hinata terus ya? Pergi pergi pergi!

Aku mengambil pakaian yang tertata rapi di lemari. Aku mengambil kaos berwarna putih dengan tulisan '_I Love NY_'. Salah satu fansku yang memberikannya. Fansku dari New Jersey. Di memberikan kaos ini saat aku akan pindah ke Jepang tepat di bandara sebelum aku berangkat kemarin. Aku selalu mengembalikan kado ataupun pemberian fans. Tapi kalau mengembalikan kepada Yamanaka Ino, aku nyerah sajalah. Percuma berdebat dengannya.

Aku jadi mengingatnya. Yamanaka Ino. Cara konyolnya yang caper terhadapku dengan memakai kaos bertuliskan '_I Love Uchiha Sasuke_' dan yang lebih parah lagi dia memakai kaos bertuliskan err, kalian yakin ingin tahu? Baiklah! Dia dengan berani memakai kaos merah muda dengan lengan pendek dengan tulisan yang sulit kumengerti pada saat itu. Tulisannya yaitu,

'_Marry me, Sasuke!'_

Aaaarrrgg, udah lupain lupain! Memalukan! Untung saja aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya. Fuh, leganya. Mending kukasih kaos ini kepada Itachi. Setelah dicuci nanti.

Aku pun mengganti pakaianku. Dan aku menemukan pakaian belang-belang hitam dan putih dengan lengan panjang. Ya amplop! Aku lupa membuka _e-mail_ dari Sai.

Ada tiga 3 _e-mail_ yang datang. Dari Sai semua lagi. Mengharukan. Lho?

~oOo~

_From : Kulit Pucat_

_Hei, adik yang cantik dan manis. 3_

~oOo~

**What the...? Aku akan membuat julukan yang lebih dari itu.**

~oOo~

_From : Kulit pucat_

_Sas, aku pengen cerita sesuatu._

~oOo~

**Sesuatu. Bukannya kita baru berkenalan? Ah, mungkin hal yang umum. Mustahil jika dia menceritakan sesuatu **_**secret**_** kepadaku yang baru dia kenalnya.**

~oOo~

_From : Kulit Pucat_

_Adik yang cantik dan manis lagi bobok ya? Kok nggak dibales?_

~oOo~

**Sialan nih anak. Aku bawain tomat baru tau rasa! **

~oOo~

_To : Kulit Pucat_

_Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, Kulit Pucat! Emang situ ayahku yang mengubah nama seenaknya! Lalu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Aku tidak dapat membalasmu tadi karena ada sedikit (banyak) trouble._

~oOo~

Tiba-tiba _Iphone_ yang aku letakkan di atas meja belajar sedari tadi berdering. Sasuke melihat nomor yang tertera. Kode negaranya adalah kode negara Amerika. Mungkin ayah.

"Hello?"

"_Kyaaaaa... Sasuke-kun. It's me. Yamanaka Ino. I got your number from your mom. Can I make a video call?" _

'Tiiit,' aku langsung mematikan _Iphone_-ku. Sebenarnya aku salah apa sih?

Kemudian _Iphone_-ku berdering kembali. Grrr... lama-lama aku bisa gila nih!

Hinata! Hanya Hinata yang bisa membantuku saat ini. Agar Ino tidak menggangguku lagi.

"H-Hinata? Kau di mana?" Sasuke mencari sosok gadis di lantai bawah. "Hinata?" panggilnya lagi.

"Ya? A-aku ada di ruang kantor Itachi-_nii_," teriak Hinata.

Aku segera menuju sumber suara. Dan aku mendapat yang kucari.

"Err, Hinata. Bolehkah aku minta batuan?" tanyaku ragu.

"A-apa itu?"

"Err, bisakah kau mengatakan kau bahwa kau err, pacarku pada gadis yang menelponku?"

"Tap-tapi apa itu ti-tidak menyakitinya?" tanya Hinata ragu.

"Kumohon, sekali saja. Agar aku tidak ditelpon terus-menerus," aku memohon! Aku pun tidak percaya aku memohon. Sas, bangun Sas!

"Ba-baiklah," Hinata menyetujui! Bagus.

Tidak lama kemudian _Iphone_-ku berdering kembali.

"Bicaralah seperti biasa. Dia juga orang Jepang kok," kataku.

"_Moshi-moshi_?" Hinata salam kepada seseorang di seberang telepon.

"_Si-siapa ini? Mana Sasuke-kun? Siapa kau," _aku sudah me-loudspeaker Iphone-ku.

"A-aku pacar Sasuke-kun," jawab Hinata.

"_Bohong! Mana Sasuke-kun?"_

"Kau perlu memakai _video call_, Ino?" tanya Sasuke.

'Tuuut-tuut.'

Yess! Berhasil!

Tapi raut muka bahagiaku berubah drastis saat _video call_ masuk. Aku pun menatap Hinata memelas.

"Hinata, sekali lagi?" pintaku.

"Ta-tapi..."

Ah, terlalu lama jika menunggu jawaban Hinata. Maka aku langsung merangkul Hinata dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Mengarahkan ke arahku dulu sebelum ke Hinata.

"Kau tidak percaya aku sudah punya pasangan?" kataku agak naik darah.

"_Memangnya mana dia?"_

"Ha-hai, Namaku Hyuuga Hinata," kata Hinata.

"_Bukti kalau kalian pasangan?"_

Skak mat! Gimana nih?

"Aku berjanji tidak sampai menyentuh bibirmu," bisikku sambil memiringkan kepalaku.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku kepada Hinata sampai akhirnya Ino memutuskan hubungan. Fuh, lega.

"Err, maaf ya. Terima kasih udah bantu," aku ingin ketawa saat melihat wajahnya yang semerah tomat itu. Ingin ku makan saja. Ah, mulai ngelantur lagi deh aku.

Pelajaran lagi. Jangan sering ngelamunin orang. Nanti dia bisa datang dalam tidurmu atau akan menerormu terus. Padahal tadi teringat hanya karena kaosnya. Eh, orangnya telepon. Menyebalkan!

Aku kembali ke kamarku dan mendapat ponselku mendapat _e-mail_ dari Sai.

~oOo~

_From : Sai_

_Itukan nama pemberian kakakmu? Jadi mungkin saja itu yang ditulis diijasah nanti. Pasti lucu. Nanti tertulis 'Adikku yang cantik dan manis lulus'. Ehehehe.. Masalah apa? Besok ceritakan ya? Aku akan menceritakanmu suatu rahasia yang hanya kuketahui. Mata Ashita.._

~oOo~

Heh? Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku menceritakan kejadian aneh hari ini. Huh.

**Oo A Complex Love oO**

Jam 9 malam. Aku dan Itachi berada di meja makan dengan makanan yang aku buat dengan Itachi. Ini ide buruk. Itulah yang kupikir tadi. Tapi ternyata rasanya tak separah bentuknya. Bentuknya yang tidak karuan tapi memiliki rasa yang enak. Sampai-sampai kami berebut. Dan tawalah yang menyelimuti makan malam kami.

"Hei, Sas. Kau tak beli biola? Kau kan tidak membawa serta biolamu," kata Itachi disela-selanya malahap makanan. Tumben tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Adikku yang Cantik dan Manis'.

"Eh? Buat apa?" tanyaku heran sambil mengangkat sebelah alisku. Entahlah, tapi aku merasa hari ini aku lebih idiot. Ralat. Aku nggak idiot. Hari ini prosesorku lagi lamban.

"Bukannya jadwalmu besok ada seni musik ya?" tanya Aniki.

"Terus?" tanyaku polos atau bodoh ya?

"Setiap pelajaran musik, semuanya diharapkan membawa alat musik yang kau bisa. Kecuali alat musik piano dan harpa serta cello. Memang kau mau membawa piano _okaa-san_ yang ada di ruang kantor?" oh, boleh juga membawa piano ke sekolah. Cukup membuat kawah di kap mobil Aniki. Atau lebih parah dari kawah. Huahahhaha.

"Apa besok tidak bisa bolos?" tanyaku.

"Oh, boleh saja. Tapi mungkin _otou-san_ akan mengendarai kereta kuda yang bisa terbang, datang dan menciummu," sebentar. Dia bercanda atau serius?

"Err, memang kau mau mengantarkanku?" tanyaku.

"Sebenarnya sih, ogah banget, Sas. Tapi nanti aku yang dimarahi _otou-san_."

"Terserah deh. Err, tapi aku maunya biola warna putih lho, kalo nggak dapet aku nggak masuk."

"Ehehehe.. pasti ada kok. Setelah mandi kita berangkat," aku curiga dengan Itachi. Aneh.

Aku pun menyelesaikan makanku dan mengambil handuk sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi. Aku kembali ke kamarku memilih baju yang ingin kupakai. Err, pakai yang mana ya? Ini sajalah.

Aku turun ke lantai bawah menemui Itachi yang sudah ngomel sendiri sebelum memuji ketampananku. Benarkah?

"Wah, adikku yang cantik dan manis tambah manis," katanya. Arrrgg...

"Stop memanggilku begitu," jawabku. Aku sekarang memakai kaos tipis hitam dan kemudian memakai kemeja biru bercorak kotak dan membuka dua kancing atas dan melipat asal lengannya. Memakai celana _jeans_ biru.

"Kita kan cuma mau beli biola, Sas."

"Kita kan tak pernah tau siapa yang akan kita temui. Mungkin saja ada Pangeran William dan Pangeran Harry lalu mengangkatku jadi saudara mereka," jawabku angkuh.

"Yeee, yang ada kamu langsung dibawa ke kantor polisi. Dikirain anak ilang."

"_Whaat_? Anak hilang? Cakep kaya gini dikatai anak hilang."

"Begini," katanya sambil menepuk bahuku. "Kita lanjutkan debat atau pergi?"

"Bilang aja nggak sanggup bales," kataku.

"Ya sudah kita pergi."

Aku dan Itachi keluar rumah. Karena aku di sini Itachi tidak perlu repot mengunci pintu dan pagar. Aku jadi korban untuk dijadikan pembantu! Apa ini? Akan kuadukan ke Komisi Perlindungan Anak!

Aku masuk mobil dan melingkarkan _safety-belt_ pada tubuhku. Jangan bayangkan kalau aku memakainya dengan melingkarkan _safety-belt_ tiga kali mengelilingi kursi yang kududuki. Itu namanya menyandera diri sendiri.

"Kangen juga sama Jepang. Lain kali naik bianglala yuk?" kataku memecahkan keheningan.

"Eeeeeeh? _Are you crazy_? Bagaimana kalau membeli boneka?"

"Eh?" aku memadang Aniki dengan tatapan bukannya-kau-yang-gila.

"Terserahlah, Sas. Hei, Sas, kau tidak punya seseorang yang kau sukai?" tanyanya. Kupikir ini topik yang buruk.

"Tidak. _Aniki_ sendiri bagaimana?" tanyaku.

"Ada sih," katanya.

"Eh? Siapa? Cewek atau cowok?" tanyaku.

"Menurutmu?" dia menatapku sebentar dan seakan memberikan tatapan aku-masih-normal-Sas.

"Oh, siapa? Siapa?"

"Emm, kau tak perlu tau kan?"

"Menyebalkan. Awas saja kalau aku suka seseorang, kau tidak akan kuberitahu," aku pun melipat tanganku di depan dada.

"Memang aku peduli."

"Huh," dengusku sebal.

"Udah sampai nih!"

"Err, kau bercanda? Tidak ada toko di sini. Hanya ada bar saja tuh," kataku sambil menunjuk suatu tempat.

"Memang bukan di sini. Kita harus jalan untuk ke sana," Itachi menunjuk gang kecil di sebelah bar.

"Jadi, kenapa kita masih di sini?"

"Aku menunggumu turun duluan," Itachi yang melipat tangannya di depan dadanya melancarkan tatapan aku-tidak-akan-membiarkanmu-mengunci-mobil-dari-dalam.

"Ba-baiklah," aku melepas _safety-belt_, membuka pintu dan keluar. Kemudian Itachi mengikuti langkahku.

Aku dan Itachi berjalan melalui gang kecil. Tiba-tiba anjing penjaga menggonggongi kami. Sontak kami pun terkejut.

"A-anjing manis. Jangan gigit kami ya! Kami hanya ingin membeli biola," kataku saat anjing itu mengonggongiku.

"Hei, _Doggy_," ternyata Itachi sudah membawa bola kasti di saku jaketnya. Aniki menggerakkan tangannya untuk mencari perhatian anjing itu dan kemudian melemparnya. Tapi si anjing tidak mengejar, malah menggonggongi Itachi.

Aku mengambil ranting pohon yang berserakan di tanah. Menunjukkan kepada anjing dan terlihat ada ketertarikan kepada ranting yang kubawa. Aku melemparnya dan anjing itu mengejarnya.

"Lariiiiii..." Itachi sudah meninggalkanku untuk mengambil langkah seribu.

"Hei, tunggu aku!"

"Hosh, hosh. Apa yang kita pelajari, Sasuke?" tanyanya padaku.

"Yang mana? Jangan membeli biola di sini atau ternyata anjing lebih suka ranting daripada bola?"

"Bukan keduanya. Pelajaran hari ini adalah jangan lari-lari di malam hari."

Eh? Hubunganya apa sih? Terserah _Aniki_ sajalah.

Saat kami sampai ke tempat yang kami tuju, ternyata tempatnya lumayan besar. Tapi berada di tempat begini. Bukannya ini sangat tidak strategis?

Kami masuk. Itachi berbincang dengan sang panjaga kasir.

"Itu bukan anjing yang biasanya ya? Tidak mau bola," kata Aniki.

"Itu bukan anjing kami, itu anjing bar," kata penjaga kasir itu. Err, untuk apa ada anjing di bar? Mungkin untuk pelanggan yang tak mau bayar.

"Oke. Bisa kau tunjukkan biola untuk anak ini," Aniki mengacak-acak rambutku. _Whaaat_? Ini kan sudah rapi, kenapa kau rusaak? Gggrrr... _Okay, calm down_, Sasuke! Sepertinya roh anjing tadi menempel di tubuhku deh.

"Mari, saya tunjukkan," salah satu karyawanya menuntun kami.

"Ayo, Sas," Itachi menepuk punggungku yang dipukul oleh Hinata tadi.

"_Ouch_!" aku pun beraduh-ria.

"Kenapa, Sas?"

"Err, _nothing_," jawabku.

"Ini tuan, koleksi biola kami," kata karyawan yang mengantarkan kami.

"_Waw, cool_!" aku cengo melihat biola yang tertata rapi. Dan yang paling menabjubkan warna biola yang beragam. Kau mencari warna apapun pasti ada di sini. Kau mencari pink? Ada! Mencari ungu? Ada! Hitam? Ada juga. Bahkan ada biola yang diperuntukkan orang kidal. (orang kidal adalah orang yang melakukan aktivitas dengan tangan kiri)

"Nah, pilihlah, Sas!" Itachi pun pergi meninggalkan aku sendiri di tempat bagian biola ini.

Akhirnya aku menempatkan pilihan pada biola berwarna putih dengan warna biru di bagian yang berwarna hitam pada biola yang biasanya. Aku mengambil biola berukuran 4/4 itu dan mencari Itachi.

Itachi sedang mencoba-coba gitar elektrik. Aku tidak tertalu tertarik dengan alat musik gitar karena itu tidak sesusah biola. Gitar mempunyai _frets_ pada _fretboard_-nya sehingga tidak akan _fals_. Sedangkan biola tidak mempunyai _frets_ di bagian lehernya, jika geser sedikit akan menghasilkan suara sumbing.

"Err, _Aniki_, aku sudah pilih," kataku.

"Kau benar membeli yang warna putih?"

"Kau pikir?"

"Okay, ayo kita bayar!" Itachi meletakkan gitar yang sedang dicobanya.

"Err, mungkin kita butuh _shoulderrest_," kataku. (_shoulderrest_ adalah alat yang dipasang pada biola agar leher si pemakai tidak terlalu lelah untuk mengapit badan biola dan juga agar si pemain lebih nyaman)

"Tidak usah."

"Eh? Emang kau mau adikmu yang tampan ini punya kepala gedek?" aku memperagakannya dengan memiringkan kepala ke kiri.

"Memang ada warna yang pas?" tanya Aniki. Tumben tidak protes kata-kata 'adikmu yang tampan ini'.

"Kita lihat aja dulu."

Kami pun tanya ke kasir apakah ada _shoulderrest_ yang _matching_ dengan warna biola yang ku pilih. Ternyata ada. _Shoulderrest_ berwarna biru yang senada dengan warna biru pada biola yang ku pilih.

Itachi memberikan sejumlah uang kepada penjaga kasir. Aku pun keluar dengan membawa tas biola dan membawa kantung plastik berisi _shoulderrest_.

Sebelum melangkah lebih jauh, Itachi mengambil ranting untuk sang penunggu bar. Dan itu sukses! Kami berlari menuju mobil dan langsung masuk. Aku menaruh biola dan kantung plastik di bangku penumpang.

Kami pun kembali ke rumah. Aku membiarkan biola dan _shoulderrest_ di mobil. Tak mau repot untuk membawanya masuk.

Saat kami sampai rumah, jam menunjukan pukul 11.30 _pm_. Lama juga kami keluar. Mungkin penghambatnya si anjing tadi.

Di kamar, aku belum berniat untuk tidur. Lagian ini tidak terlalu malam. Aku akan belajar. Aku membuka jendela yang menghadap rumah sebelah. Meja belajarku berada di depan pas jendela yang menghadap rumah tetangga.

Sebelumnya aku memikirkan betapa bodohnya penataan ruangan ini, tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Kerena saat aku membuka jendela itu aku melihat punggung seseorang. Mungkin gadis. Lalu dia mundur. Ya dia Hinata. Mungkin panataan ruang kamarnya seperti kamar Nobita yang ada di kartun Doraemon.

Aku ingin menyapanya. Tapi kuurungkan niatku. Aku belajar saja. Tak terasa aku tertidur saat belajar.

**Oo A Complex Love oO**

**~Oo To Be Continued oO~**

Kenni : lapeeeer~. *kruyuk-kruyuk*

Kei : sinting!

Kenni : mau di isi apa nih kolom?

Kei : aku mau curhat.

Kenni : emang peduli?

Kei : kok elu jadi kaya Itachi sih?

Kenni : hn.

Kei : sekarang jadi Sasuke. Aneh!

Kenni : suka-suka gue dong! Weeek!

Kei : ya udah aku curhat sama readers. Eh, penonton! *Oi*. Kalian bayangin kan kalo cowok main biola. Elegan kan? Bayangin ada cowok berjas main biola. Ahahaha... Ya itu saya. Ehehehe. Maka dari itu uraian tentang biolanya lumayan detail. Moga aja nggak jadi ngebosenin. Lalu... AKU KANGEN NEW JERSEY! Itu tempat lahirku! Tapi saya pindah ke Manhattan.

Kenni : bukannya elu lahir di PARIS (parapatan Ciamis)? Dan tinggal di Madura?

Kei : yeee, elu ngirikan ama gue! Elu nggak pernah ke _Empire State Building_, lalu apartemen gue yang di deket _Central Park_ dan deket _East River_.

Kenni : ngayal aja nih anak.

Kei : bukannya elu yang suka ngayal. Siapa yang pernah bilang 'ngayal itu enak, murah, nggak perlu modal'?

Kenni : siapa ya? Tetangga gue kali.

Kei : ngeles mulu.

Kenni : udah, waktunya minta _review_ sama para _readers_ dan _author_ lainnya.

Kei : para _readers_ yang terhormat dan _author_ yang saya cintai saya mohon review yang sebanyak-banyaknya agar kelanjutannya akan saya update.

Kenni : lebih banyak _review_, lebih cepat update.

Kei : _review_ ya, meski abal banget.

***kolom promosi***

**A Bloody Travel** : NaruHina (For FFC) [fantasy / romance]

**April Mop** : Naruto [Humor / Friendship]

**Jangan Dekati Aku!** : NaruHina [Romance / mystery]

**True Love Never Ends** : GaaIno (For GIST) [Romance / Tragedy]

**REVIEW...?**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
